Fluid couplings are used to connect a fluid line or hose to various types of industrial equipment and machinery via the equipment connection ports or manifolds. A fluid coupling typically has two ends: one end generally defines the hose connection end and the other end generally defines the equipment connection end. In one type of fluid coupling, a stem is provided having a first end, the equipment connection end, and a second end, the hose connection end, wherein the second end includes a shell placed over the stem. The first end of the stem may be threaded or may include a nut placed thereon for engaging the equipment. The external surface of the second end of the stem typically engages the internal surface of a hose, while the internal surface of the shell engages the external surface of the hose.
During the manufacture of such fluid couplings, a wrenching surface, such as a hexagonal surface, is generally provided on the outer portion of the shell. A wrench, or other suitable tool, may be used to engage the wrenching surface while securing the equipment connection end of the fluid coupling to the equipment. This maintains stability of the hose connection end and prevents damage to the hose and/or its connection to the coupling by a resulting tendency to twist during the securing procedure. The hexagonal surface is generally provided at a different horizontal location of the fluid coupling than the horizontal location of a joined portion of the stem and the shell. Common methods of joining the coupling pieces include crimping, staking, swaging, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,028 teaches a method of making a hose coupling. Specifically, a method of forming a ferrule of the hose coupling is taught. The ferrule is then joined to an insert of the hose coupling using well-known methods. These methods include inwardly deforming or crimping the ferrule toward the insert at a horizontal location of the hose coupling different than the horizontal location of an enlarged hex-shaped nut portion. Inherently, separate steps are required to form the hex-shaped nut portion and the joined portion. In addition, because each of the hex portion and the joined portion occupies a separate horizontal space, the ferrule of this method may require additional raw material to construct the coupling. It is therefore desirable to provide a more efficient method of making a hose coupling.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.